Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures
Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures is a US VHS/DVD release featuring one fifth series episode narrated by Alec Baldwin, two first series episodes, one second series episode, one third series episode and one fourth series episode narrated by George Carlin and one song. It was released on VHS by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 2000 and on DVD with a bonus sampler CD in 2002. It is titled Christmas in the Beautiful Land of Thomas for Brazilian audiences and was titled Thomas' Christmas Party for Latin American audiences. Description 2000 VHS/2002 DVD: PEEP! PEEP! ALL ABOARD!!! Thomas and his friends would like to wish all of you a very Merry Christmas. In this special collection of both new stories and seasonal favorites, you'll experience first hand the joy and magic the holiday series brings to the Island of Sodor. In the all-new story "Snow," join in on the fun as Rusty tells the story of when Skarloey was up to his funnel in snow. Cheer on Thomas, Harold, Percy and Terence as they shovel out stranded villagers just in time for Christmas, and help the engines find Thomas just in the nick of time for the big Yuletide celebration. Happy Holidays!!! Episodes US # Snow # Thomas' Christmas Party # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree # Terence the Tractor # Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure # Special Funnel Brazil # Snow # The Christmas Party of Thomas # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree # Terence the Tractor # The Adventure of Thomas and Percy on the Mountain # The Chimney Special Latin America # Careful with the Snow # Thomas' Christmas Party # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree # Terence the Tractor # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure # A Special Funnel Song * The Snow Song Bonus Features * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree read-along * Connect-the-Dots game * Character Gallery (Christmas Edition) * Web Fun Trivia * This was the final US home video release to be individually co-distributed by The Britt Allcroft Company. The company would change its name to Gullane Entertainment earlier in the month of its release. The logo would still continue to be used as a copyright ident on both print and the opening to releases in spite of this. * This also marks the first US release to feature more than one narrator. * This marks the last US home video to be released in the 20th century. * Some copies of the DVD came with a bonus CD sampler of Thomas' Songs & Roundhouse Rhythms. It featured the following songs: *# Thomas' Anthem *# It's Great to be an Engine *# Really Useful Engine *# Let's Have a Race * Other copies of the DVD included a CD sampler of Thomas' Train Yard Tracks with different material. It featured the following songs: *# Winter Wonderland *# The Snow Song *# Come for the Ride *# Little Engines * In some advertisements, the video is called "A Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures." * The back cover refers to Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure by its UK title. * This was the only Anchor Bay DVD of Thomas and Friends that was not re-released by Lionsgate. This could be because the release Ultimate Christmas was a combination of this release and Thomas' Snowy Surprise and Other Adventures. Goofs * Alec Baldwin was not credited on the back cover despite having narrated Snow. * The back cover of the VHS said there were two new stories, but Snow was the only new episode. * Like the Ultimate Christmas DVD, the description says that Thomas, Percy and Terence shoveled out villagers just in time for Christmas, but in the US version of the episode that it is referring to, the holiday being celebrated was Thanksgiving and not Christmas. * Some Canadian releases do not feature the Anchor Bay logo and start off with the Britt Allcroft logo. Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Brazilian DVD releases Category:Latin American DVD releases Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases